


"Gold's Kitchen" part fourteen

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell’s Kitchen: AU - Chef Gold and Belle talk over why she lied to him. Belle and Mulan celebrate being the final two contestants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold's Kitchen" part fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little chapter, I think. Please enjoy. *Happy Reading*

"Rumple, I’m sorry." She looks down at their hands, laced together, as her stomach turns in knots. "I thought it was the best thing to do."

"You told me there was nothing going on between you and Jefferson, now I see, that’s not the case. Why did you lie to me?"

"If I told you the things he’s done and said to me. You would have sent him home, without any questions."

"You don’t know what I would have done, but instead of telling me, you decided to lie. What happened tonight, could have been avoided," Gold sternly speaks. "He had no right mistreating you or anyone else. You should have told me something, at least."

"Rumple, I don’t want us to argue."

"I’m not trying to argue with you, sweetheart. I’m trying to understand, why you would keep this."

"I didn’t want to ruin any fair chance he had of win the competition."

"Have I ever been unfair to anyone, since we’ve been together?" Gold asks.

"No."

"Then what makes you think I would have sent him home on unfair terms?"

"You love me and you don’t want anyone treating me the way he was. You would have done something, I just know it."

Gold gazes at her perplexed and thinks maybe she knows him better than he thought. “That maybe true, dearie, but we really don’t know what would have happened.” Gold wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly. “I guess none of this matters anymore. It’s all over with.” He gently pulls away from her. “I can understand why you didn’t tell, but he wasn’t being fair to you and he didn’t deserve your kindness.”

"I know, sweetie." She brushes her hand across his cheek.

"Did you have any clue he suspected us at all?"

"Yes," she slowly answers. "He hinted it to me, almost everyday."

"That’s more of a reason why you should have told me." Chef Gold raises his voice.

"Rumple, I thought we weren’t going to argue."

Gold calms himself, breathing deeply. “I’m really trying not to, sweetheart, but he was targeting you in the kitchen tonight, trying to get you flustered. He wanted you out and I don’t think it was all because of what we have together.”

"I know that he hated the fact I could be better than him."

"You are better than him, dearie." Gold quickly replies.

She smiles at him and kisses his lips. “I am sorry I lied.”

"It’s alright, Belle. I forgive you." He takes a deep breath, laying back on the couch. "We both fucked up today, didn’t we?"

Belle snuggles between Gold and the couch, resting her head on his chest. “Yes, we did. You at The Sleepy Dwarf and me here. We’re both giant fuck ups.”

Gold smiles, laughing to himself. He takes her hair down from the ponytail and he runs his hand through her long curls.

She kisses him, adoring his taste, as she moves and lays on top of him. “You know what?” she says upon his lips. “This feels kind of weird.”

"Yes, I know, it’s been a very weird day." He curls her hair around his finger.

"Well, I meant the fact that we didn’t have to sneak around to see each other. Everybody knows that were here."

"And everyone will be forgetting tomorrow." Chef Gold looks into her eyes. "We’re going to continue the competition like tonight never happened." He slowly sighs. "Ugh, I have a lot of work to do." It suddenly dawns on him.

"Oh, sweetie." Belle rests her head in the crook of his neck. "I wish I could help."

Gold thinks for a moment. “Maybe you can.”

"How? I can’t do anything. I’m just a contestant. No ones going to listen to me."

"No, sweetheart. I was thinking you can help me, by spending the night with me."

"How is that going to help you?"

"Holding you close to me, will help me get some sleep."

She looks around his office. The couch is nice and cozy for now, but she’s unsure if she can sleep there all night. “Stay with you here?”

"No, not here. This office isn’t very comfortable. I was hoping my house."

She straddles on top of him. “I don’t know, Rumple. I want nothing more than to stay with you, but I think I owe Mulan an explanation.”

"You don’t owe her anything, dearie. All she wants is a fair competition. She doesn’t care what we do."

"She’s my friend and I need to talk to her."

"Okay, sweetheart." He draws her into him, kissing her devotedly. "You really care for people, Belle. I love that about you." He kisses her again, scaling his hand up the length of her back, lifting up her chefs jacket and caressing her soft skin.

"Mmm, oh Rumple," she hums. "I should probably go."

"Do you really have to?"

"Yes, sweetie. If I stay here any longer, we might be here all night." She scoots off of him.

"Alright." He sits up and takes her hand. "Would you like me to walk you up?"

"You don’t have to." She places her hand on his cheek. "You go home and try to get some rest. I don’t want you sleeping here."

Gold slowly nods his head. They both stand together and he walks with her to the office door. “I still have to clean my kitchen, you know.”

"Yes, I know." She giggles and smiles at him, straightening the collar of his white chefs jacket.

"I love you, Belle."

She gives him one last kisses. “I love you too, sweetie.”

Chef Gold opens the door for her and she walks out of his office.

Moments later, Belle opens the door to the dorm room, as Mulan sits on the couch, preparing her dinner menu for one of the final cooking challenges. Belle heads to the couch, sits beside her and sighs. “This is kind of a bittersweet moment.”

"Why do say that?"

"Cause of the way Jefferson left. That was pretty brutal."

"Yea, but he was asking for it and we’re still here." Mulan sits her pen down. "Why don’t we make this a sweet moment." She grins at Belle, jumping up from the couch and goes to the bar.

"Really?"

"Yes, why not? We’re the last two here. We should fucking celebrate." She pops open a bottle of champagne, grabs two glasses and take them back to the couch.

Belle laughs and smiles brightly, as Mulan pours the champagne and hands her a glass.

Mulan lifts her glass. “To us. I told you those boys had no chance and we would be the last ones.”

"Oh my god, you did say that." Belle giggles and taps her glass on Milan’s.

"Gān bēi."

"What goes that mean?" Belle asks.

"Bottoms up."

"Oh ! Bottoms up," Belle says and they both shoot back their champagne like shots.

Mulan quickly refills the glasses and they shoot down the next ones too.

"That one went straight to my head." Belle closes her eyes tightly, fighting off the brain freeze from the chill of the champagne.

"Yea, mine too."

"Well, don’t stop." Belle holds out her glass and Mulan fills it.

They finish the entire bottle.

Feeling a bit tipsy, Belle pulls herself from the couch and goes back to the bar. “We need another one.” She takes another bottle out of the wine cooler and plops back onto the couch. “If it wasn’t for Jefferson’s meltdown, I don’t think we would have the day off tomorrow.” She pops off the cork and drinks straight from the bottle.

"I think you’re right." Mulan grabs the bottle from Belle and drinks. "Can I ask a question about you and the chef?"

"Yes, you can ask anything. I actually stayed because I wanted to talk to you about it."

"What do you mean stayed?" Milan hands her the bottle.

"He wanted me to go with him." She takes a swig. "I told him no."

"Good, cause this is our night." Mulan grins at her. "Well, I wanted to know when things started between you two."

Belle hands Mulan the bottle of champagne. “Remember, I won the shopping spree? I guess it happened that day. He was so sweet to me and very handsome. I kinda flirted with him first.” She blushes.

Mulan smile. “That’s adorable. The way your face lights up when you talk about him. You must really like him.”

"I love him."

"I’m happy for you, Belle." Mulan takes the last drink from the bottle. "You think you can handle one more."

"Of course I can." Belle peels herself from the couch, almost losing her balance.

"Are you okay?" The champagne bottle slips out of Mulan’s hand.

"Yes, I’m fine." Belle staggers to the wine cooler, takes another bottle and teeters back to the couch. "I’m glad I stayed here with you." She pops off the cork to their third bottle.

"Me too."

"It doesn’t matter if I win or lose, I’m glad it was against you."

"That’s so sweet, Belle." Mulan takes a drink from the bottle. "Are you getting emotional? You seem like an emotional drunk."

"No," Belle answers defensively. "Maybe," she adds and they both giggle.

Mulan grows more curious about Chef Gold and Belle’s relationship. “I bet you’ve learned a lot about the chef.”

"Yes, he’s an incredible man. He wanted to be a magician, before he trained as a chef." Belle replies.

"Really?" Mulan says in awe.

"Mmhmm." Belle takes a long drink of the champagne. "That tickles." She rubs her nose. "Oh shit !"

"What? What’s wrong?"

"I don’t think I was suppose to tell anyone that."

"What? That he wanted to be a magician?" She looks at Belle confused.

"Yea." Belle slaps her hand on her forehead. "He doesn’t tell many people that, shit."

Mulan giggles. “It’s okay. Your secret is safe.”

"Thank you." Belle sighs in relief. 

Mulan quickly takes Belle’s hand and stands, pulling her up from the couch. “Come on.”

"Were are we going?"

"I’m sick of sitting here. I need to move around." She drags Belle out of the dorm.

"Wait." Belle goes back and grabs the bottle.

They hobble down the steps together and enter the kitchen.

"Wow, it looks strange with no one here." Mulan let’s go of Belle’s hand, wobbles to the front of the kitchen and jumps up on the expo station.

"I know." Belle takes a drink and follows Mulan.

"The chef would kill me of he saw me sitting up here."

"He’d have to kill both of us." Belle sits on the counter as well.

"You know, it was fun being able to run the kitchen tonight."

"Yea, that was a surprise. I didn’t know we were going to have a chance to do that before the last challenge." Belle hands Mulan the bottle.

"You didn’t know we were doing that?"

"Nope, Rumple doesn’t tell me anything about challenges when were together. We don’t even talk about the game at all."

Mulan laughs. “That’s good.”

"What’s so funny?"

"Hearing you call the chef by his first name. It’s just sounds so weird." She snickers.

"I understand." Belle hops down from the counter, shuffles to the ovens, opens it and pretends to take something out. "Mulan, who am I?" Bell turns up her lips. "Yes, Chef, but she told me three minutes." She closes the oven, limps towards Mulan, holding her crouch, finishing her horrible impersonation.

"Oh my god !" Mulan bursts out in laughter. "That’s Victor !"

They laugh together, as Mulan jumps down and picks up a tasting spoon, tapping it on the counter. “Right here, Dr. Frankenstein. Right fucking now.” She badly mocks Chef Gold’s Scottish accent.

Belle holds her stomach, as it cramps from all the laughter. “Oh, oh god… If you’re going to do that, you need to dress like him.” She catches her breath.

Mulan wipes the tears from her face. “Too bad I can’t.”

Belle stumbles closer to Mulan, catching her balance on the counter. “His fucking office.” She slurs her words. “He keeps fucking suits there. You can dress up, finish your perfect impersonation and life will be good.” Belle breaths heavily, trying to keep her body steady. She blinks her eyes, focusing the two images of Mulan, into one.

"You’re a fucking genus, Belle. Let’s go." She snatches up the rest of the champagne, locks arms with Belle and stagger up to Chef Gold’s office.

Once in Gold’s office, Belle quickly shuts the door. “I don’t want anyone to find us,” she whispers.

Mulan laugh, as she throws herself on Chef Gold couch. “No ones going to find us, right?”

"I don’t think so." She stomps to Gold’s closet. "He keeps his suits here."

"Really? Why?"

"I don’t fucking know." Belle swings open the closet and pulls out one of Gold’s suit jackets, throwing it around her shoulders. "This is what you need to wear, when you’re impersonating my boyfriend." She takes out another suit jacket and tosses it at Mulan.

Mulan points at Belle, laughs and takes another drink from the champagne, then wraps the jacket around her. “You look just like him.”

"Good." Belle scuffles to the couch and sits.

Mulan hands Belle the last drink and snuggles into the couch. “Wow, Chef Gold smells really good.” She wraps the jacket tighter around herself.

"Yea, I know. I adore the way he smells."

"I love you, Belle. I can’t wait to kick your ass in a few days," Mulan sighs, closing her eyes.

"Your not beating me." Belle takes the last drink, drops the bottle and cuddles in the couch. She wraps Gold’s jacket around her and takes in his scent.

They pass out in on the couch in Gold’s office.

The next morning, after cleaning his kitchen and getting as much sleep as he could, Chef Gold returns to Hell’s Kitchen. He heads right to his office, opens the door and walks straight in, taking his set at his decks. He looks though a few papers and suddenly he hears a snore. Chef Gold is alarmed to find Mulan and Belle on his couch, wrapped in the jackets of his suits, with a bottle of champagne on the door. He hits his hand on the top of the deck, making a loud echo in the office.

The ladies quickly jerk out of their deep sleep.

"Get ! Out !" He snarls and the ladies quickly get up from the couch.

They hastily take off their jackets and Belle hands them both to Gold.

He smiles at her and snatches the jackets. “Enjoy your day off. You fucking drunks.” He smirks.

Belle quickly kisses his cheek, then scuffles out of the office, right behind Mulan. They return to the dorm and head right to their bedroom.

"He didn’t kill us." Mulan giggles.

"We got lucky."

They lay in the own beds and go back the sleep.

Mulan and Belle sleep through most of the day, as Chef Gold works on covering up Jefferson’s mental break. Gold holds a meeting with the staff, letting them know that the competition will continue as normal. He advises them, if they wanted to keep their jobs, not to speak of yesterday incident. Everyone on staff agrees to keep their mouths shut. Gold edits the film of yesterday taping, removing most of Jefferson’s antics. By the time Belle and Mulan finally awake, Chef Gold has cleared the situation.

Belle and Mulan sit in the lounge of the dorm, enjoying their late afternoon out of the kitchen.

The phone unexpectedly rings and Mulan answers it. “Hello?” She listens for a moment. “This is Mulan.”

Belle shakes her head, when Mulan said who she was. She instantly knew Mulan was speaking to the chef.

"Yes, Chef. We’ll be down right away." Mulan hangs up the phone. "We’re wanted in the dinning room."

"I thought we had the day off?"

Mulan shrugs her shoulders and both chefs head down to the dinning room.

They enter the dinning room, as Chef Gold stands with his hands behind his back. “Down in front, dearies.”

"Yes, Chef." They stand before Gold.

"I said you will have the day off and I’m a man of my word, but that doesn’t mean I can’t get you ready for one of your final challenges." He grins at the ladies. "I just can’t give you the details now, because the challenge isn’t happening here." He pulls two plane tickets out of his pockets and hands them to the final contestants. "I’ll meet you in Las Vegas."


End file.
